To Mend a Broken Heart
by Marvey4
Summary: Magoichi is known to be a ladies man. But when he sees Oichi after so many years, the only thing he wants is to see her happy again. Will he be able to make her smile? One shot, but I might write another chapter in the future. Set after the battle of Osaka Bay. Magoichi/Oichi with appearances by other Samurai Warriors characters as well.


Magoichi had first met Oichi during the battle of Anegawa in 1570. He had been fascinated by the woman's beauty and, despite his friend Hideyoshi's warnings about hitting on a married woman, tried to court her the moment these two met. Even though Oichi flatly turned him down, the young renegade saw the rejection as a challenge and attempted to impress her. In the end he was unsuccessful since the lady of Odani retreated with her husband.

The memory of that day brought a smile to his face as he arrived in the capital to visit his old friend Hideyoshi. Magoichi lazily dismounted his horse and looked around the market district.

"It looks like the ladies in the city get more and more beautiful each time I come here." He said with a chuckle as he started walking towards the castle.

"I wonder what that old monkey is doing. It's been some time since we last drank together." Magoichi added to himself before a female guard got in his way.

"State your business here sir." The guard said as Magoichi grinned in response.

"Hey there beautiful. Would you mind letting me in the castle? I promise you I won't cause trouble." He said with a wink.

"You still have to state the reason for your arrival sir." The guard said as she slightly blushed.

"What's going on here?" A gruff voice was heard. Magoichi turned to see a big guard approaching the two of them. "Are you paid to flirt during guard duty? Get out of my sight before I report you to your superior." The male guard said. The female guard blushed even more furiously as she slightly bowed and left the two men.

"They don't train them like they used to." The guard sighed. "And you!" He then added as he turned to Magoichi. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother people who are working to keep you lot safe?"

"You have to be kidding me!" Magoichi said with exasperation. "Look, I just came to visit a friend man. Maybe you know him. He wears yellow armor and an odd helmet with nine things on top of it? And he has really thick sideburns as well. Ah there he is. Hideyoshi!"

The guard stared in shock as Magoichi started waving at the Oda general who had just come out of the gate.

"Magoichi? Is that you?" Hideyoshi said in mild surprise.

"What, you know more dashing rebels around here?" Magoichi said with a chuckle as the two friends bumped their fists in greeting.

"My lord!" The guard stuttered, still in shock at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

"At ease soldier. Magoichi is an old friend. You can go back to your post." Hideyoshi said before he turned to Magoichi. "This calls for celebration! Come Magoichi, Nene will be really happy to see you my friend."

"How's the lady?" Magoichi asked.

"Nene's fine, I guess, but lately she wants to come with me in the conquests. She is more worried about me than I thought." Hideyoshi said as he scratched his head.

"Are you sure she just doesn't want to keep an eye on you?" Magoichi said with a smirk.

"Now why would you say that Magoichi? I'm hurt." Hideyoshi said before both of them started laughing. As the two entered the yard inside the castle, Magoichi noticed a small crowd near a pond. What caught his eye was the fact that it seemed to be a crowd of women alone.

"Hey Hideyoshi, what's the commotion for?" He asked. Hideyoshi looked at the direction where Magoichi was looking and noticed the gathering as well.

"Oh, that. Have you heard about what happened in Omi three years ago?" Hideyoshi asked.

Magoichi didn't hear the rest. The crowd in front of him started dispersing and he could make out the person who was sitting in the center. She was that very woman he was thinking about on his way to the capital. However, it was obvious even to him that she was not the same person that he met all these years ago. The Oichi he met at Anegawa was a passionate woman who would do anything in her power to keep those she cared about safe. But the Oichi that was in front of him seemed like she didn't care about anything that happened around her. She was still smiling but, unlike before, it was an empty smile.

"Magoichi? Hey Magoichi!" Hideyoshi said, bringing Magoichi back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Was Magoichi's eloquent reply.

"I've been talking to you man. You are not thinking what I think you are thinking, right?" Hideyoshi said as he discreetly pointed towards Oichi's direction.

"What are you talking about?" Magoichi said with a hint of genuine confusion.

"Lady Oichi has been through a lot lately. Can you promise me that you won't hit on her first chance you get?" Hideyoshi said seriously.

"Don't worry man, I will behave properly." Magoichi said, still looking at Oichi.

"That's what I'm worried about." Hideyoshi said as he sighed. Just then, a soldier ran towards Hideyoshi and whispered something to him.

"I see. Thank you soldier, go back to your post." Hideyoshi said. He then turned to Magoichi.

"There is a certain matter that I have to take a look at. Feel free to walk around the castle in the meanwhile." He said as he started to walk away, but stopped midway as if he just remembered something.

"And don't forget what I told you, ok Magoichi?"

"I heard you the first time man. Relax, I won't do anything stupid." Magoichi said as he lazily leaned on the wall. "You go do your general stuff Hideyoshi. Don't worry about anything."

Hideyoshi looked as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it and left his friend. Magoichi looked around and, when he was sure that Hideyoshi was nowhere around the area, decided to go talk to Oichi. The brunette was sitting alone on a bench. She seemed to be checking the flower she was holding.

"You've been staring at me for quite some time Magoichi. Is there something you want?" Oichi said as she lifted her eyes from the flower to the man who had approached her by now.

"I see that you remember me." Magoichi said with a smile.

"You make an impression to people who meet you on the battlefield. You have left quite an impression on my brother after that stunt you pulled at Osaka bay." Oichi said. Magoichi noticed that she adopted that empty smile of hers once again. He slightly frowned before he put a charming smile on his face.

"Oichi, how come you always look so sad all the time? You should swing with me. I can make you smile." He said as he winked at the woman. Oichi frowned after that statement and looked back at the flower.

"I suppose a normal woman would smile at such a proposal. Even knowing that such a promise was never intended to be kept. But I have failed as a woman, and can smile no more." She said as she looked back at Magoichi's eyes. "Please, withdraw…"

Magoichi smiled as he knelt in front of Oichi, and she noticed that it was a fond smile this time, full of concern.

"I think you are more afraid of what'll happen if I can keep that promise." He said as he tenderly held her hand. "You've let your heart go cold for far too long."

Something awoke in Oichi when she heard those words, and a long forgotten feeling of warmth filled her heart. All she could do was look into Magoichi's almond eyes. Before she could respond to his words, a bright voice was heard as a familiar young woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!" Nene enthusiastically said, surprising both Magoichi and Oichi and causing them to break eye contact.

"Hey Nene. How did you know I was here?" Magoichi asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Hideyoshi told me that you were visiting!" Nene said as she noticed that Magoichi was still holding Oichi's hand. "Did I interrupt something?"

The other two noticed this as well and Magoichi let Oichi's hand with a hint of hesitation.

"It's ok Nene, we were just talking." Oichi said as she got up and gave a slight bow to both of them.

"Excuse me." She said as she left the yard, but not without glancing back at Magoichi for a moment. Nene looked from her one friend to the other and noted that Magoichi watched Oichi leaving.

"You like her, don't you Magoichi?" The kunoichi said with a bright smile as the brown haired man chuckled.

"I'm that obvious?" He said.

"Now now Magoichi." Nene started as she put her hands on her hips and Magoichi noted that she had taken her motherly expression. "I know how you are with your lady friends. And poor Oichi has been through so much these past years. Another disappointment will devastate her."

Magoichi sighed as he put a hand in his hair.

"Hideyoshi told me the same thing earlier. I'm not that bad you know."

"You hit on her in the middle of a battle." Nene pointed out.

"Ok, maybe I am that bad. But it's different this time. Like you said, she's been through so much that she has given up on life. It pains me to see her like that, and I want to make her smile. I don't mean the empty smile that she uses out of politeness, but a genuine one." Magoichi said.

"There's festival in the city." Nene said. "You could take Oichi there and show her that she still has a right to happiness."

Magoichi cocked an eyebrow as he leaned back.

"So you approve now?" He said in mild surprise.

"You sound pretty serious about it. I wasn't even sure that you can be serious about something." Nene said with an eye smile as Magoichi fell from the bench.

"Now you are making me sound even worse than before." He said while slowly getting up as Nene laughed.

"Don't be silly. You know I'll break your arms and legs if you break Oichi's heart." She said, making Magoichi take a step back.

"Then we don't have to worry about anything, right? My intentions are as pure as they've never been before." He nervously said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go find her and tell her about that festival you mentioned."

"Good luck Magoichi!" Nene said as she waved at the man's retreating form.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I've been playing Samurai Warriors 2: Empires the other day and I noticed a pretty interesting dialogue between Magoichi Saika and Oichi called 'The Empty Smile'. Frankly, I'm surprised how I didn't notice that before. That's when I thought "Hey, let's try and write a story based on that dialogue. And boy, was that hard to write. Not only because I haven't written anything related to this before, but also because I really wanted to do these characters justice, which I hope I did. They are probably my favorite characters from the series after all. I'm not really happy with how the end came out because I've been thinking of ending it with Oichi thinking, but to be honest, I've been working on this for a week and I've lost count of how many scenes I wrote, then deleted, then rewrote and so on. I'm also not sure about the title, I think I've seen it on another story, but it's 4 AM here and I can't think of something better at the moment. I might write a second chapter at some point, depending on the popularity of this as well as my muse. Oh, Samurai Warriors is property of Tecmo KOEI. If I owned it, then Samurai Warriors 3 would be released in Europe and America for the PS3. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go hit the hay till Monday.**


End file.
